Hidden Abilities
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Supers are no longer heroes. There is simply no need for them. They work alongside everyone else in the military and police force. 'Settle down, are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so.' -Elastigirl


The return of the heroes did not last as long as anyone had thought it would. Within two decades, there was no more need for supers to patrol the streets. Those born with powers turned to the military and police forces to protect the country.

Initially, special teams formed for those with powers. By the turn of the century, however, the supers were fully integrated in the forces. They now work alongside their average coworkers. Only those charge of them and those they chose to inform know of their powers.

-oOo-

The only person in the Boston Police Department, other than her brother, that knows of Jane Rizzoli's powers is Lieutenant Cavenaugh. Just as well, in her opinion. Anyone to know of her powers would question why they have stopped working.

Physically, it isn't a hard question to answer. She knows the exact moment, and the exact reason. She had felt the block form the second the scalpel had sliced into her skin.

Emotionally, however, she can't admit it to herself. One man had managed to destroy such a large part of her, and it had taken almost no effort on his part.

The scars he gave her were the first scars she had ever had. Her power of regeneration had healed all prior injuries perfectly. It wasn't until the scars started to add up that she realized how much she had depended on her powers, how reckless she really was.

None of the guys notice the increase in scars, but they have noticed the decrease in marksmanship and hand-to-hand skills, despite increased time spent at the gym and shooting range. She can still compete with the best of them, but no longer has the edge she used to have.

Fortunately, the guys just think that it is just a result of what had happened. They all assume that she had been shaken up enough for it to affect her skills. None of them guess that she had had powers to lose.

Her parents and brother try to get her to see someone who can help her. She can't bring herself to do it. She has never heard of a super losing their powers before. She can't bear the thought that if she talks to someone about it, they might tell her that her powers are gone forever.

-oOo-

Maura Isles has never told a single person of her powers. Everyone she has ever met simply passes it off as her being a genius. In fact, she had believed as much until she started researching superpowers at her university.

Superhuman mentality, omni-linguism, and innate capability. Not the most common powers. Not the powers people keep an eye out for.

People look for physical powers. They do not look for powers purely of the mind.

Her high intelligence, language skills, and rapid learning pace are simply attributed to an above average brain. Not even her parents had ever possessed the thought that there might be more at play.

She has heard of others with similar powers, of course. They often become the top scientists in their fields. They often find the major breaks. They often receive awards for their research.

She does not want the recognition they receive. She has, in her mind at least, a much nobler profession. She helps those who cannot speak. She helps take murderers and rapists of the streets.

**This is set in the universe of The Incredibles. I was watching it, and had to write something. Currently, this is staying as a one-shot, but I could eventually expand it.**

**So, a run down of their powers.**

**Jane has regeneration, in the rapid healing sense, not the Doctor Who sense. She also has slightly above human abilities with shooting and fighting; just enough to give her an edge. She still trains as much as possible.**

**Maura has superhuman mentality, an IQ well above genius levels, omni-linguism, the ability to understand any language, and innate capability, she knows things without having to learn them.**


End file.
